


Abnormal

by Draceline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draceline/pseuds/Draceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a woman with wild hair and a fantastic tale mysteriously appears in the Old City Sanctuary SHU, Magnus and Tesla are drawn into a world that, despite their sources, they did not know existed, and could very well hold part of the key to prevent the very world from turning to ash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the very wonderful TycheSong for betaing this pesky beastie, and for being the wall to bounce my rubberized ideas off of. Especially since she had no knowledge of the Sanctuary fandom prior to this endeavor.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story. J.K. Rowling belongs to herself. Sanctuary belongs to Syfy and its own writers and producers.

**Abnormal - Chapter 1**

The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was the smooth voice of a man behind her.

"And what, pray tell, are you?"

Then, a small shock near the base of her skull, then... nothing... like she was put under anesthesia or some form of dreamless sleep potion. When she woke in a new chamber, hooked up to an IV drip (merely saline, thankfully, or so the label on the bag proclaimed), and a heart monitor (how in Circe's name was it working?), she began to attempt to piece together the events leading up to her rather, ehm... unexpected nap.

She couldn't for the life of her figure out why she hadn't sensed the presence of the man in the same room prior to his question. She had alarms. She had sensors. For Merlin's sake, she set wards strong enough to keep a _dragon_ from finding her, much less enter the room she had been in.

What had happened?

"Ahh, our mysterious sleeping beauty awakens," announced the same voice as before.

She nearly gave herself a rather severe case of whiplash as she snapped her head to face the man as he walked into the room through the formerly solid wall.

"I apologize for my colleagues rude behavior. We were not expecting guests in the high security containment area. He tends to be a bit jumpy when people get past his security systems."

He came closer to her hospital bed, narrowing his eyes. "You gave us quite the surprise when you tripped the E.M. alarms in that sector. You look normal. And yet we, as of now, have yet to find any devices, electronic or otherwise, that would have created that particular frequency."

He leaned nearer still—head tilted to one side, eyebrow raised—examining her face, searching for a tell. She almost felt as though he could see through her.

And then he asked again, almost as if to himself, "What are you?"

"Nikola!" a new voice manifested, floating through the still open doorway, moments before a dark-haired woman appeared. "I am glad you felt the desire to check on her. Nonetheless, I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly stop harassing my patient." The woman waved him off and moved to check the IV and the monitor, marking the chart in her hands. "Well? Go! Shut your jaw before you catch flies and go fix my house!"

"For the last time, Helen, I am not a house-elf!" the man, Nikola, snapped in response, yet still moving to leave.

"Yes, Dobby. Thank you, Dobby," the woman, now known to her as Helen, replied dismissively. Nikola turned back toward Helen, finger raised, mouth open, ready to make a scathing retort. Fortunately for him, however, he never got to finish before his previous statement finally sank in to their companion's auditory processing center.

"How do you know about house-elves?" she nearly shouted, eyes wide, half frantic.

The pair paused in their actions and looked at her oddly.

"So she does speak," Nikola stated, smirking again.

"Well," Helen said, not unkindly, "Now that we know you can understand us, I would like to ask you a few questions. First—"

"My name is Hermione. Now how do you know about house-elves?"

"Harry Potter." Hermione's attention snapped to the man again, her eyes widening even further. "You know, Harry Potter. It's a children's book series. In fact one of the main characters is named Hermione Granger. It was written by a woman named Jo—"

"Joanne Rowling," Hermione ground out, and then proceeded to swear, very creatively, in three different languages. "I told Harry that he shouldn't have agreed to that interview! 'She's a squib,' he says. 'She wants to tell an accurate account of our story,' he says. 'She wouldn't do anything to expose us,' he says. No wonder you knew Dobby's name. When I get a hold of that woman..."

"Oh great. She's nuts," Nikola stated snidely. "The first exciting thing to happen in almost three months, and she thinks that children's books are real! Well, I've got some news for you. Harry Potter is—"

"Enough!" Helen shouted, interrupting his rant. "Nikola, what did I tell you about tormenting my patients?"

"She needs a reality check, Helen, that much is—"

But again, he was cut off mid-sentence, as Hermione made a short slashing motion through the air, the pads of her fingers and thumb coming together in a sign to be quiet. He blinked, surprised, and then tried to speak. Nothing came out of his throat. He tried again. Still silence. He grabbed his throat, looking panicked.

"Remarkable." Helen looked surprised and intrigued. "How did you do that?"

Hermione sighed. Until she got her wand back, she would have no choice but to cooperate, to tell them what they wanted to know. What little wandless magic she could perform in her current weakened state would not be enough to perform a memory modification and escape. Well, in that case, she would make sure that her own questions did not go unanswered.

"My name, as your friend was apt enough to guess, is Hermione Granger. I am a witch. And I have some questions for you as well."

* * *

"Fascinating!"

Helen Magnus was, for lack of a better word, fascinated by the other British woman's story. Her own home country was home to a large population of previously undiscovered, self-isolated, 'magical' humans. They must have a slight mutation allowing them a certain amount of mental control over the physical world. Perhaps that had something to do with the strange E.M. field readings near the girl.

Nikola, for his part, was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the hospital bed that their guest was currently occupying. He had his arms crossed and a sour look on his face; Hermione had yet to remove the 'spell' that she had placed on him, so he was still unable to speak.

He instead compensated by doing the next best thing: sulking.

The younger woman glanced in his direction again, clearly becoming irritated by his sudden overwhelming need to tap his foot against the foot of her bed.

"Now that I have answered a number of your questions," she said to Helen whilst continuing to glare at Nikola, "maybe you would be so kind as to answer a few of my own? I will even remove the Silencing charm on your friend here."

"Of course, within reason. There are things that I must refuse, on grounds of patient privacy, and that you were found intruding in my basement, but I will be as honest as I feel will be safe. For both our sakes."

Hermione nodded. "That is fair enough." She then made a motion toward Nikola, as though she were tearing a strip of tape from his mouth. "You can talk now."

"Finally!" he exclaimed, annoyed. "Now—"

" _First,_ " Hermione interrupted him yet again, "I have told you a great deal more than most muggles ever learn about the magical world, and I have yet to formally learn your names."

Helen looked slightly abashed.

"How could I have forgotten? I am Helen Magnus. I am the head of what is known as the Sanctuary network." Hermione nodded. She had heard of the Sanctuaries through a werewolf pack in Oldham. "This here is—"

"Nikola Tesla," he finished for her.

This time it was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow. She knew that name rather well. Mr. Weasley loved to ask how muggle things worked, requiring a great deal of research on her part in a never ending endeavor to answer him, and as a child, Hermione's father had bought her books about inventors like Tesla and Edison. "Tesla? You look a bit young. And, frankly, you don't seem very _dead_ to me."

"Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." He smirked, showing exceptionally prominent eyeteeth. "Vampire blood does tend to prolong one's life, after all."

A look of sudden realization crossed her face. "That's why I couldn't sense you passing through my wards. Why didn't I notice before? You don't have the kind of energy signature that a normal human, magical or muggle, creates. But you don't feel like a vampire either..." she trailed off, perplexed.

"That's because he's not. And neither am I. At least not entirely," Helen responded. Hermione looked, if possible, even more confused.

Helen continued. "In our years at university we conducted experiments with a substance discovered by my father. According to his notes, it was the source blood of the _Sanguine vampiris_ species, or as you know them, vampires. As far as we had known, the species was extinct, but we hypothesized that the blood may have proven to be a vaccine or even a cure for many untreatable diseases. I extracted a serum from the blood and tested it on myself. It did not prove dangerous at that point, so my colleagues did the same."

"Each of us reacted to the blood differently," she explained. "Though we did not know at the time, I gained extreme longevity. One of our colleagues gained the ability to teleport from one place to another. Another was granted the ability to bend light, effectively becoming invisible. In Nikola's case, however, the blood reacted more intensely, activating a latent gene present in his DNA. Essentially, so far as we were able to determine, Nikola became a vampire. Though, by our more recent experiences, and by your reaction, I believe we may have been incorrect in our deduction."

"You would be right about that," Hermione said, "Mister Tesla is not a true vampire."

Then she stiffened slightly, looking toward the still open doorway.

"You should be thankful really," she continued, glancing at Tesla again, "if for no other reason than the life of the werewolf that I sense coming this way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a woman with wild hair and a fantastic tale mysteriously appears in the Old City Sanctuary SHU, Magnus and Tesla are drawn into a world that, despite their sources, they did not know existed, and could very well hold part of the key to prevent the very world from turning to ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to the wonderful Ms krazyredhead0317 for providing her services as beta. I couldn't have posted this without her. Literally.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic, and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story. J.K. Rowling belongs to herself. Sanctuary belongs to Syfy and its own writers and producers.

**Abnormal – Chapter 2**

Henry Foss was frustrated.

He was going through the surveillance footage of the SHU level—meticulously, frame by frame in some places—and still he could not figure out how that woman got past not only the E.M. shield and his security system, but the SHU confined Abnormals. Whenever _anyone_ entered the level, the Lizardman would go berserk, attacking the walls of its habitat. The tiger-wolves would start howling whenever someone other than himself would walk past their enclosure.

Neither of these things happened. In fact, the Lizardman merely sniffed the air and snorted, and the tiger-wolves started purring; the purring tiger-wolves would intrigue Magnus—this was a new behavior for them. The other Abnormals on the level also seemed to accept the intruder with minimal distress.

Actually, these odd reactions were the only way that he could tell from the video that she was even in the SHU until the E.M. detector went off in that sector. In another video frame, he watched himself start, yell to whomever else was nearby that something on the SHU level tripped the sensors, grab a stunner, and run toward the elevator, Tesla and the Big Guy right behind him.

When they had gotten off the elevator they had expected to be attacked immediately by an escaped patient. Instead, the elevator doors had opened to the sound of… nothing.

No unusual animal sounds greeted them. This in itself had put Henry further on his guard. Tesla motioned for him to go in one direction while Bigfoot went in the other.

This was one area where the footage glitched. Tesla had sent out an electro-magnetic pulse, using it like sonar, in an attempt to locate whatever had caused the E.M. disturbance. The video resumed in time to catch Tesla grin and run down the same catwalk that he had taken.

Henry shifted his attention to the footage from the camera at the end of the hall. Both he and Tesla entered the frame, the other man clearly staring at something that both he and the camera couldn't see. Then he walked forward, toward the unoccupied enclosure that the camera was meant to watch, and appeared to wave something aside and walk in. Immediately after Tesla walked through the door, Henry was able to see the woman standing in the middle of the habitat.

"And what, pray tell, are you?"

Hearing Tesla speak, the woman started to turn around, but Henry, fearing a violent reaction, had pulled the trigger on his stunner before she finished. She dropped like a stone, unconscious.

Fast-forwarding through the next few minutes of footage—during which he got yelled at by Tesla, and told to leave—Henry then slowed it again when it showed the Big Guy coming in. Very carefully, so as not to cause injury, he picked her up to place her on the stretcher he had in the hallway. However that is not what drew Henry's attention now. It was what fell out of her hand that did.

"What is that?" he murmured to himself, and he tried to zoom the image in a little closer. It looked like some sort of stick.

He had to go check it out.

However, before he could do more than stand up, Henry's computer alerted him to a video call from the UK Sanctuary. Sighing, he answered, "Magnus' Mad House. How may I direct your call?"

"I need to speak to Helen," Declan said from the computer screen.

"Well hello to you too. What's going on?" Henry asked. Declan looked rather tense, almost like he was running on four pots of coffee and no sleep.

"We have a problem. There is something strange happening with our resident Abnormals. The fire elemental especially seems to be extremely agitated."

Henry nodded, eyes wide, remembering the last time that Abnormal got out of control. "She's in the middle of something right now, but she will want to hear this right away. I'll go get her."

"I appreciate it."

He was about 30 feet away from his destination when he heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the infirmary.

"You should be thankful really, if for no other reason than the life of the werewolf that I sense coming this way."

Peering through the doorway, he saw that the woman from earlier was awake. Henry thought she was actually rather pretty, now that he wasn't seeing her as an active security breach. Tesla looked annoyed.

"Uh, Boss? UK Sanctuary is on the phone for you. Declan says there is some sort of problem with their Abnormals. The fire elemental is acting up."

Magnus' attention was caught immediately. "I'll be right up." She turned to the woman on the bed. "I need to take care of this. Henry," she turned back to him again, "this is Hermione Granger."

His jaw dropped in disbelief. "But—"

"Yes, _that_ Hermione. I'm sure she can answer your questions about how she got past our security system."

The woman nodded an affirmative. "I would be more than happy to do so. I would also like to know how your machines are still working with me in such close proximity."

While Tesla rolled his eyes and said that he could have explained that himself, Henry's face practically lit up. Unless this was some horrible prank or a dream, _Hermione Granger_ was _real_ and wanted to talk _tech_ with him. _Him._ This was _awesome._

"When you get a chance," Magnus said, almost smiling despite her anxiety about the elemental, "please escort our guest to my office. I will take Declan's call from there." She left.

"Well," Hermione said, "when I woke up this morning, I certainly didn't expect for all of this to happen. For that matter, if someone had told me that I would be in a room with a non-moonshifter Werewolf and a half-Vampire at the same time without fearing for my life, I would have said they were off their rocker."

Tesla rolled his eyes again. "Well, someone sure as hell is."

* * *

"To what do I owe this urgent call, Declan?" Helen asked her friend when she got to her office. She noticed his haggard expression and immediately became worried.

"The sensitive Abnormals are acting very strangely, Helen. We have had to put gas burners in the fire Elemental's habitat to prevent it from going out, and I was just told that the water Elemental has frozen most of the water on the secondary marine level. Even the pteranodon is acting unusually; she keeps flying into the windows."

"Have you gotten any word from any of the other Sanctuaries?"

"Tokyo, New Delhi, Cairo, and Sydney have all contacted me," Declan replied. "Onryuji has had his hands full trying to keep Suki calm. He asked for a support team from Sydney to help run the rest of the Tokyo house, but they are having problems of their own with mass Tasmanian Tiger sightings. Cairo has reported another surfaced Sand-ray—alive this time, but in distress—and New Delhi has had several Yeti come to them with frostbite. Whatever is going on, it seems to be worldwide."

Pulling up the relevant files on her computer, Helen read through the briefings. "If that is so, I fear we may be hearing from the rest of the surviving houses in short order. Why did they not contact Old City directly?"

Declan looked confused. "Everyone made several attempts, but none could get through. I was on my fourth try when Henry finally answered. It was as if there was no one on the receiving end of the call." They both heard a small 'ding' and Declan turned to his other screen. "I just got a message from Moscow saying that your data stream cut off halfway through a vital system update." He then turned back to Magnus.

"Helen, what is going on?"

Magnus grimaced. "I wish I knew."

* * *

After explaining part of how she had gotten into the Sanctuary—something to do with a disillusionment based shield charm (which sounded like it worked by bending light using the principles of electro-mechanics) and apparition (which essentially exploited the basic properties of quantum physics)—Henry and Tesla escorted Hermione to Magnus' office.

"So, what exactly were you _doing_ in the SHU?"

Hermione looked at the werewolf who stood next to her in the elevator. "The shoe…?" she asked.

"The, ah, Special Housing Unit," Henry replied. "That's where we found you. We keep the fragile or especially dangerous Abnormals down there. Sorry, I would have though you had known where you were, since you were, uh, there."

Tesla snorted. "Yes, because that sentence wasn't at all awkward. Really, Heinrich, we need to work on your interrogation methods. You sound like a awestruck fan-boy."

"But I wasn't—"

"Anyway, here we are," Tesla said as the lift doors opened. He strode quickly down the hall to a door that was standing slightly ajar, from which two voices were drifting into their hearing.

"I'll assemble a team to assist Onryuji. If Suki is behaving strangely, she may attempt another escape from her enclosure. We can't risk that occurring again; we only just managed to avert disaster last time."

"Thank you, Helen. I would have done so myself, but I've had my own hands full keeping our elementals from causing too much damage."

Hermione paused slightly. She knew that voice.

"Ah, here you are," said Helen as they entered the office. She turned the computer monitor toward them. "Declan, this is the unannounced guest I mentioned to you. Hermione, this is the head of the UK Sanctuary house, Dec—"

"Declan? Declan MacRae?" Hermione gasped, surprised.

"Hermione Granger." The man on the screen smiled. "I haven't seen you in years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it may have taken more than a year to write and post the newest installment, but here it is. I do have a valid excuse: school attacked me.
> 
> Here's hoping it won't take another year to write the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes:
> 
> The beastly plot bunny that has been pestering me for the last six months has finally been established!
> 
> As for the author/squib reference, that was, and will be, the only reference to Ms. Rowling that I will make, unless prompted to do otherwise. It was meant as a joke.


End file.
